


With This Ring ...

by Black_Crystal_Dragon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Cracks in Time (Doctor Who), Episode: s05e09 Cold Blood, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Memory Loss, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Crystal_Dragon/pseuds/Black_Crystal_Dragon
Summary: In the aftermath of the crack taking Rory, the Doctor picks up Amy’s engagement ring from where it fell …





	With This Ring ...

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from Cold Blood (s05e09), and featuring references to Amy's Choice (s05e07).
> 
> Archived to AO3 17 April 2018.

The engagement ring caught the TARDIS lights and sparkled at the Doctor from the cushioned pad that held it snugly inside its box. He closed the lid over it with a snap, unable to look at the piece of jewellery that should no longer be there, and tucked the box into the inside pocket of his coat. It was light, but as he rose to his feet the Doctor was aware of the weight against his chest.  
  
He had lost companions before, but not like this. Not to death – not for a long time, at least. Never to a crack in the universe that had wiped away even their memory.  
  
Worse even than losing Rory was the effect on Amy – or rather, the lack of an effect. He knew how she ought to be feeling; he had seen the way she had reacted to Rory’s death in the Dream Lord’s Leadworth. He knew that she ought to be beside herself with grief. He wondered if he would ever be able to see it as a kindness that the crack had sheltered her from the pain she should be feeling, but even as the thought occurred he doubted it. She would never even know what she had lost.  
  
He had to grieve for both of them, and do it silently. Amy would only ask questions otherwise, and none of his answers would make any sense to her. The Doctor sniffed and rolled his shoulders back, steeling himself before he stepped out of the TARDIS to face Amy, who he had herded out only moments before to take her first look at another new planet.  
  
She smiled at him as he pulled the door closed behind him, and it felt like a slap to the face that she could be so bright and happy. He forced himself to smile back. Rory wouldn’t want him to go about upsetting Amy, even if there was good reason. He would want her to be happy. The Doctor paused and placed a hand over the lump inside his jacket, making a silent promise.  
  
If Rory Williams wasn’t around to make Amy happy, then the Doctor would be. He couldn’t replace the man Amy had loved and now couldn’t remember, but he could make her as happy as she could possibly be – almost as happy as she would have been with Rory. He let his hand drop to his side.  
  
The little heaviness against his chest would remind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that Amy finds the ring box in the Doctor's coat at the end of The Lodger (s05e11).


End file.
